


Kissin' On My Tattoos

by TheRoseontheCovers (TheLilyoftheValley)



Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [3]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Aftercare, Clawing, Gay Sex, Happy Sinday Sunday in 2020 everybody, M/M, Qwarkarious - Freeform, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tattoos, blood (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheRoseontheCovers
Summary: NSFW. Qwarkarious. Tribal tattoos make for great conversation, but a claw tracing them—drawing blood to the surface of the skin and tearing up sensitive flesh—is an even better interaction…
Relationships: Captain Qwark/Dr. Nefarious
Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kissin' On My Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters.
> 
> Me, listening to the main inspo song: "Man, imagine Nef with tattoos…"
> 
> *pauses* *remembers CiT's intro/recap cutscene*
> 
> Me: "OH MY GOD, THAT'S RIGHT! QWARK ALREADY HAS THOSE TRIBAL TATTOOS!"

Kissin' On My Tattoos

Showing off his body was nothing he wasn't used to. There were many times when he had needed to strip down for a photoshoot or a movie deal ("My Blaster Runs Hot" sales had skyrocketed once the director's cut with that shirtless scene hit the shelves), so using his form to attract extra attention was second nature.

But seeing his boyfriend's optics swell as he shrugged his spandex uniform to the floor was a different feeling entirely.

Pride nestled in his chest as he grinned, flexing his arms behind his head and watching Nefarious' mouthpiece open just a little further. He stretched to the side, letting the muscles in his back do the talking.

"Yeah, I'd love the sight too." His arms lowered to rest on his hips, and as he twisted his torso towards his boyfriend, he tensed his chest, tightening his pecs and abs. "Honestly, Nefarious, tell me, have you ever been privy to a body this perfect? A monument to the male form? A pinnacle of perfection both wrapped and smothered in raw sex appeal?"

Nefarious stood stock still. The metal mouthpiece wasn't fully dropped open, only enough to make Qwark suspect that if the scientist was still an organic, the doctor would be drooling. Red optics grew to their maximum circumference, excitement lining the shape of his eyes.

A low hum, one that sounded hungry and shy at the same time, left the scientist.

Qwark preened, turning to face Nefarious. As he sashayed over to his partner, swinging his hips in the exact way that gave a hint at what else his hips could do, the superhero stretched his left arm over his pecs, letting out a fake yawn of boredom. "Now, I don't know how skilled you are in bed, Nef, so if you want, I can take the lead for tonight…"

The doctor blinked, snapping back to reality. His mouthpiece closed, and his optics narrowed as he took a slow step forward from the door of their bedroom. Green glass caught some of the candlelight as Nefarious dipped his head back, chin raised imperiously.

"You have… tattoos…" he murmured.

Qwark leaned his head to the side, slight confusion mixing with the pride in his expression. "Um. Yeah? You've seen the interviews where I mentioned them before, right? They're kind of common knowledge."

Claws twitched as Nefarious drew close to Qwark's left shoulder. Optics roamed over the inked, pale skin, drinking in the sight of the waves and curls.

"Yes, yes, I've seen all those moronic interviews, you oaf! How could I have called you my mortal enemy if I didn't know everything about you?!" His voice quieted, strain creeping into his tone. "It's just… _different_ seeing these tattoos of yours in person."

White teeth glimmered in the dim light as Qwark caught the higher-pitched note.

"Well, that isn't the first time I've heard that, sweetheart. I've had plenty of ladies, gentlemen, and nonbinary folk say the same thing." He lifted his arms above his head again, leaning to the side and stretching further. As a choked sound came from the robot beside him, Qwark straightened, rolling his head and sending Nefarious his best brooding stare. "You want to touch them…?"

Silence flooded the room as Nefarious froze.

After a moment, his right hand lifted. The claw hesitated before touching the skin, the tip running over the dark brown ink.

Goosebumps rose on the superhero's skin, and his breath caught in his throat with each press of the claw. It felt similar to a needle, reminiscent to the tattoo needles that had touched his skin over the years.

Nefarious' second claw dropped down, both fingers running over Qwark's chest. The scientist moved, stepping around Qwark's large arm to stand in front of the hero. Metal continued following the shape of the tattoo over the superhero's left shoulder.

"It… looks like a beast… slashed you…" Nefarious forced out, further strain in his voice. His mouthpiece closed, and the mimicked movement of swallowing bobbed the robot's head. "It looks… really… _**wild**_ …"

Proud hums came from Qwark, a cocky smirk already pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You can do whatever you want, baby. Trace them all night if you wanna. I know I'd do the same if I was yo-"

"Do they have any meaning?"

The tip of Nefarious' pointer finger pressed hard against the soft skin, creasing the vulnerable flesh into a small valley as it skirted Qwark's pec. Just as the tattoo curled into a sharp point, the claw dug deep into the swell of the ink's curve.

Qwark sucked in a breath so fast the scientist jolted back in terror.

Both of them froze as the shock subsided. Nefarious' chest stuttered, and the scientist held his arms tight to his body. Qwark let out his breath, a shaky one filling his lungs and ending with a tight swallow. Every nerve in the superhero's body lit up, ready for more.

The two stared at each other, studying each other's reaction.

Without any signs of disapproval from his boyfriend, Nefarious relaxed, shifting and fidgeting as he eyed the scratch mark running along the curve of the tattoo. "Um… I…" His hands rubbed together, clear worry in the action. "Are you okay?"

Spit ran down his throat as the goosebumps deepened. Heat rushed through his veins, and his hands shook as he gently lifted them to bring Nefarious' right hand back to his left pec.

The moment metal touched skin, the scientist's fingers spread out, clawtips careful to avoid sinking into the flesh.

"Thi… This large one… This one means something like 'leader' or 'great warrior' by the Floranian tribes. Got it after I defended one of the tribes from a raving monkey that had gone crazy." It took everything in his power to not let the low moan rise out of his throat with the contraction of Nefarious' claws. "It's the biggest one on my body… and the… most… obvious…"

Nefarious stretched out the claws, lifting and dropping the digits in a rhythmic fall. "Tell me about the others…"

The superhero's right hand lifted Nefarious' hand, moving both their hands to the upper half of Qwark's left arm, where a large swirl rested just right on the bicep.

"This-" another heavy swallow ran down his throat and his knees trembled "-this one was one I got after I returned to Florana after I got defeated by Ratchet and Clank way back when. It means something like, 'to always remember and return to your roots.'"

" _Mmhmm_ …" Nefarious hummed, want and desire on the shaking robot's face.

Qwark paused, blinking slowly. The tip of his tongue ran over his lips, pulling at the bottom corner of his mouth before his front teeth bit down on the spot. As he opened his eyes, he swallowed and forced down the urge to yank Nefarious into his arms and beg the scientist to tear his back to ribbons.

With great care, Qwark guided their hands to just above his hip, where a small tattoo rested.

Tension, the urge to throw the other onto the bed and rough-house each other until they couldn't walk a straight line, filled the small space between them.

"This one… this one was actually the first tattoo I ever got." He traced Nefarious' finger over the symbol, running around the edges of the square with the slashes of lines inside. "It gave me a good idea of the pain of having a professional imprint art into your skin, was the first time I ever got something meaningful on me, and I've always held it in high regard."

A groan left the superhero and a needy whimper came from Nefarious as the scientist sank the tip of his pointer finger into the long side of the inked box.

"What…" Nefarious mimicked another swallow, this one pushing his eyes to close and his head to tilt back and force invisible saliva down a throat he didn't have anymore. By the time he opened his eyes, his other hand had latched onto Qwark's right shoulder, pulling them closer into their slightly awkward position. Red optics locked with blue eyes as the scientist murmured, "What does this one mean?"

Hot air blew out between the superhero's lips, and lust lined his expression. "It means ' _lunchbox_ …'"

And just like that, whatever had been between them instantly evaporated.

Nefarious' optics popped open, his entire frame freezing in place. "…Are… Are you serious, you oaf?"

"Um…" Qwark looked off to the side before turning his gaze back to his boyfriend. "Yes? That's what it actually means."

"You aren't lying?"

"No."

"What about the other ones? Are they what you said they mean?"

"Yeah. If you go to a Floranian tribesperson, they'll say the exact things I did."

Silence flooded the entire room.

Blue eyes shifted to the side after a long pause. "So… funny story about that one. I was a strapping young lad when I got it, a younger model of my current gorgeous self… and, er… I got it because I thought the word looked cool in the Floranian language. But, uh… I accidentally got it confused with the symbol for 'strength of the universe.'"

Nefarious' shocked expression didn't change.

Qwark looked back to his boyfriend. "So, yeah… that's why I have 'lunchbox' on my hip. Thought it looked cool but accidentally picked the wrong word."

The scientist blinked, opening and closing his mouthpiece with each passing moment. Sound failed to come from him, and his face ran through a wide range of emotions, each one far more expressive than the last. Confusion… annoyance… that same look that Nefarious gave before he said "I told you so"…

In the end, the robot ended up expressionless. "You really got the Floranian word for a metal box we could buy at a shopping mall for ten bolts tattooed onto the side of your hip for the rest of your life?"

Qwark's brows knitted close together, a deep frown marring his mouth. "Well, when you say it like that…"

"That is…" Nefarious' facial features narrowed in anger and frustration "-absolutely… the most oafish, idiotic, _moronic_ thing I have ever heard in my life…-"

Claws shot to Qwark's throat, yanking the superhero's head down by the spandex of his mask. Nefarious' face filled the sight of the superhero's, and as a vicious growl rose from the robot, his other claws sank into the vulnerable skin at Qwark's hip.

"-It fits you and your meat-headed being far too well."

Qwark felt strength rush through the metal arms. A moment later, he was back-pedaling, trying hard not to trip over his feet, before he fell back. Rose petal-covered bedsheets caught the upper half of his body.

Nefarious' chest constricted and expanded as the robot trembled with lust, an animal-like hunger painted all over his face. His hand crept up, from the bottom of Qwark's mask to the middle of his throat. Skilled fingers pressed against the sides of the superhero's neck, careful not to put pressure on his palm, cutting off Qwark's air in a safe way that wouldn't kill him but would arouse him.

"Tell me…" Nefarious drawled, his right hand cupping the cleft of Qwark's chin in the space between his pointer finger and his thumb. He kneed aside Qwark's legs, nuzzling his hips close to Qwark's lime-green briefs. "…Do you like _**pain**_ …?"

* * *

Needy moans rose in his throat as Nefarious thrusted faster, picking up his pace.

The bed rocked violently beneath them, thudding against the wall and creating a steady drumbeat to their sex. Dim lighting cast their shadows along the wall, and the first few minutes of the midnight hour pooled moonlight through their bedroom window's curtains, painting the leftover rose petals scattered all over the floor.

A harsh breath hit the back of Qwark's throat as he heaved in air. " _Nefarious…_ _ **Nef**_!"

He rammed the top and right side of his head against the crushed pillow, another moan clawing up his throat. His limp arms draped over the sides of the bed when they weren't bear-hugging the other pillows littered over the surface of the bed. Nefarious' claws gripped his raised hips, holding his lower half in place.

With each thrust, the strap-on sank deeper, very close to hitting his G-spot. Building heat centered between his hips, pressure mounting at the head of his cock.

Piercing pain, something sharp enough to break the skin and draw blood, rippled out from the metal claws holding his hips. The telltale coolness of his blood dribbled down over the jut of his hip and over his skin.

It wouldn't be anything new. Bruises from when Nefarious had bitten him and other claw slashes decorated random patches of his body- his chest bearing most of the damage of the bites, but his arms holding most of the scratches…

Nefarious worked his hips faster, rolling his thin frame into the thrusts, twisting his waist at just the right angle to finally hit what Qwark wanted.

" _Close… Close…"_

The pressure built faster and faster, and Qwark lifted his head and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as-

Nefarious screamed in frustration, yanking his hips back and pulling the strap-on out.

A needy groan echoed around the room as Qwark turned his head. _"Please, Nef,"_ he begged softly. _"Please, I was so close…"_

"Me," his boyfriend commanded. Nefarious heaved, his chest moving as if he was breathing as hard as Qwark was. Angry lust filled the red optics, and as Nefarious dropped his hands away from Qwark's hips, a loud, predatory growl rose from his vocal processor. "Switch positions. You're doing me. _Now_."

"But-"

Nefarious optics glowed bright red, widening to the maximum width they could expand to. " _ **NOW**_!"

Without further argument, Qwark turned over, grabbed the side of Nefarious' upper chest and hip, and switched their positions. The superhero leaned over the former villain, and his legs closed as metal legs spread open. Both of them stared at each other as their bodies desperately mimicked the rhythm they had previously been at.

Green glass changed the shape of the pillow, crushing the fabric into the shape of Nefarious' head, erasing the evidence that Qwark had been there. The robot's hips lifted, allowing ease for his left hand to slip under him and fiddle with the strap-on's clasp.

"Get this stupid thing off me. Now."

The moment the soft click of the clasp falling undone sounded, Qwark grabbed the plastic part of the strap-on and wrenched the toy down his boyfriend's legs. Fumbles and trouble struck for a moment, some of the black straps catching on Nefarious' leg spikes, but once the equipment was off, Qwark threw it to the other side of the room.

As he turned back to his boyfriend, Nefarious pulled him into a kiss.

The throaty moan burned in his throat as he bumped his cock against the place the strap-on had previously been. Warm metal met smooth skin, a few beads of pre slicking the metal waist.

When they broke apart, Nefarious pushing Qwark back, the scientist tapped at the glowing red V-shape just above his waistline. "Do not tell anyone about this," he hissed, squirming under his partner's body. Raw need flashed on the metal face as fingers touched the middle of the V-shape and spread along the shape of the mechanism.

A different click, small panels sliding aside, sounded as Nefarious pulled his hand back.

Green-gloved fingers ran over the little exposed slit between Nefarious' legs, collecting the artificial lubricant beading at the soft folds. The robot moaned softly as Qwark pushed a small bit of his finger inside, feeling the familiar pull-and-tug of the artificial sex organ.

"Do you need anything mor-"

"No," Nefarious rasped. As Qwark eased his finger out, need filled the former villain's voice. "Just rut me already, you oaf. I can barely think without those stupid squishy desires wracking my body."

He didn't need any further instruction.

A sigh, both real and mimicked, left both of them as Qwark thrusted into his boyfriend. Nefarious' legs lifted and wrapped tight around Qwark's scratched and bloody hips, moving with each thrust. Metal fogged with sweat and steam, and Qwark did his best to resume the previous pace Nefarious had set for them.

Wanting cries, low and harsh with strain, echoed from the robot. Nefarious rolled his head along the pillow, his hands gripping the pillow as the bed bucked beneath them. Optics disappeared behind eye plates, the robot arching his back and crossing his legs over his boyfriend's rear…

And Qwark was back to he had been, the tingling feeling of a coming climax just about to rush over him…

Metal clawtips sank into the skin at his shoulders.

Pain flooded his brain and back, and his rhythm faltered. A pained cry, loud and breathless, filled the room as Qwark's eyes popped open.

The robot beneath him pulled his claws down, hissing viciously as he ripped open sensitive skin. Even if he couldn't see it, the superhero knew one of the sets of claws tore right through the slash mark tattoo leading from his shoulders to his left pec.

" _ **Fuck… me…"**_

It sounded as if Nefarious was spitting out the words. So much emphasis was placed on the f-sound, the word pulled out far longer, so desperate and wanton that it stole the breath out of Qwark's chest.

"Wha…?"

"I… said…"

Nefarious growled and leaned close to his boyfriend's face, furious red optics boring into hazy blue eyes.

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs. Fuck me until you are the only thing I know." Nefarious shook as he ran his claws over fresh skin on his boyfriend's back, drawing more choked moans from his lover. "You want to tell me you're some primal, mad squishy beast with those uncivilized markings, then show me what kind of unleashed squishy beast you are!"

Metal arms flopped down to the bed. It wasn't a split second later that fingers shot up and squeezed the sides of Qwark's throat tightly, cutting off the superhero's airways. Nefarious' face twisted in rage, clanks echoing from his frame as he trembled under his boyfriend.

" _I. Said._ _**FUCK! ME!**_ "

Liquid fire flushed through his body as Qwark dug his fingers into the edges of the bed.

Sheets, kicked aside to the bottom of the bed almost a full hour earlier, swished from side-to-side as the bedframe slammed into the wall. Hard thumps rang out, then crackling sounds and dust filtered into the air.

Nefarious screamed, high-pitched and sounding close to one of bloody murder, as he arched his back. His eyes opened and closed in a hazy pattern, head rolling with each wave of pleasure wracking his form. Claws tightened around the superhero's neck before weakening.

A growl came from Qwark as he glared down at his boyfriend, the superhero's mouth twisted in a vicious snarl. Nefarious' mouthpiece trembled at the sound, a throaty moan cutting off the screams.

" _Close…"_ Nefarious choked out. _"Close… close. Closecloseclose-"_

The pressure mounted, bringing him right to the edge-

Nefarious' claws dropped from his throat.

In an instant, white-hot pain lanced through Qwark's brain as the robot dug deep into the hero's back and ripped open as much skin as he could.

Both their screams of ecstasy mixed as Qwark gave one final thrust, the two climaxing messily in their frenzy.

Qwark didn't realize he had collapsed on top of his boyfriend until his eyes cracked open against the pillow covering.

Neither moved. Even though Qwark weighed more than Nefarious, he could feel the scientist's chest contracting and expanding underneath him. By the slow way Nefarious unconsciously tried to breathe, the superhero could tell his boyfriend was just as spent as he was.

Then the throbbing spikes of pain on his back registered in his mind.

He heard Nefarious lift his head up. "Oh… crap…"

" _What is it, Nef?"_ he murmured, the words slurred and faint.

"I need to get Nanotech for your back."

Qwark lifted his head to look to his boyfriend. Every part of him didn't want to move, only just to hug Nefarious close to him so they could fall asleep together. _"'S fine, baby… We can… put some stuff on it and fix it tomorrow…"_

"Um, no. It's bad, Qwark. Like really bad." Metal claws patted the top of his right shoulder, the skin bare from any marks. "Come on. Up. I need to get the Nanotech."

With his entire body on fire from the lingering pain, Qwark pressed his hands against the surface of the bed and lifted his torso. Nefarious pulled back, breaking their union, and slipped out from under his boyfriend through the small space under his muscular arm.

The second Nefarious wasn't underneath him, Qwark collapsed back down onto the soft sheets with a pained groan.

He turned his head to the left of him, watching Nefarious rise from the edge of the bed. The robot's legs shook violently as he tried to stand, and Nefarious had to pause and find strength for his legs before limping off to the bathroom.

As the robot cleaned the mess of their sex from his thighs, dragging cleaning wipes to collect the filmy-white trail dribbling down the metal, Qwark chuckled.

"You… you think the neighbors… are gunna try and get us evicted again?" he called out. Blue eyes fell shut, sleep pulling at his conscious, before lifting open again.

"If those squishies were actually smart, they'd move!" A soft crackle came from the bathroom as wipes fell into the bathroom wastebin. The robot rushed out of the bathroom, a little more strength to his shaky legs, and headed for the closed door to their room. "Sound-proof walling exists! They can install it on their side if they don't like it that much!"

Thuds echoed as the door swung open.

Qwark sighed, content and relaxed. He tried rolling his shoulders, but as he bobbed his limbs, needle-like pain laced every movement. After a moment, he gave up, settling back down to the bed.

A crash came from the living room, glass and metal shattering against the floor.

"I GOT IT!"

Fatigue swept over the superhero. A half-audible sentence fell from his lips, fingers twitching as he tried to wave his hand.

Sleep was a lovely option…

Cool relief chilled the white-hot pain on his back, and gentle claws massaged Nanotech over the torn skin. "Stay still," Nefarious advised, his tone soft and quiet. "I need to make sure you don't need stiches over them before I heal them, otherwise you'll have scars on your back."

"'S okay, Nef…" Qwark hummed as more of his body relaxed. "I liked it a lot. N'he scars can ssstay…"

Oh, how wonderful sleep looked…

"You did really well in handling pain, Qwark." The claws went slowly, tenderly rubbing the soreness away. "Thank you… for letting me… tear up your squishy back…" A twinge of embarrassment sounded in the robot's tone.

One arm lifted from the side of the bed and ducked under the pillow. _"I… liked it…"_

"You can go to sleep, squishy. I'm going to put that stupid fruity lotion you got on sale from that body lotion store on your back, and I'll be done in a few minutes."

The superhero hummed, forcing his eyes open. _"Mmm… no… wanna cuddle…"_ Pain faded from his back, chills settling in his spine from the air-conditioned room starting to freeze the sweat on his skin.

"…Fine, but I need to go get the lotion now." There was a pause, then an evil laugh. "HA! The neighbors will definitely be at our door tomorrow!"

" _Why 's that…?"_

"Part of the drywall's broken from the force of the bed."

A snort bubbled out of Qwark's chest before he could stop it. _"'ll fix it tomorrow…"_

"I can do it, or make Lawrence do it if I don't feel like doing it. Don't worry about it."

He heard a click, then freezing cold lotion dribbled onto his back, centering on the spot just between his shoulder blades. Qwark jolted, a shiver running through his body, but once the lotion warmed to his skin, the massage the claws gave him relaxed him back to drowsiness.

Minutes passed, and by the time Qwark opened his eyes again, the blankets were pulled over him and Nefarious was snuggling in next to him. The robot settled under the sheets, turning his back to Qwark as rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Qwark nuzzled his head against the back of Nefarious' neck, humming as he hugged the robot close.

"Qwark… I like your tattoos."

Another snort left him as he hooked his legs around his boyfriend's. _"I knew you would. Who wouldn't?"_

"Careful talking like that, you moron, or I'll tear them to shreds the next go-around."

A green-masked head lifted close to Nefarious' audio receptor. _"Please do."_

He heard Nefarious mimic sucking in a breath, and in a moment, the robot was facing him. Red optics narrowed as his eyes closed.

"Tomorrow morning…"

Sleep finally began to win out over Qwark.

"…is round two, squishy."

The superhero wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspos: The main one was "Kissin' On My Tattoos" by August Alsina. The second inspo song was a mashup of "Inside Out" by Britney Spears and "Flesh" by Simon Curtis, called "Turn My Flesh Inside Out" (Mashup done by finn221music00).
> 
> *breathes* Okay, to clear up some things that I think need mentioning… Because I've never written sex with robotic characters before (and because I didn't know how cool everyone would be if I wrote OG organic Nef getting his back blown out), I borrowed a lot of terminology and ideas from the Transformers fandom. So yes, for this fic, Nefarious has a "valve", or a vaginal-like sex organ that was purely installed into him for his pleasure. If I write more fics with him in the future, I'm open to adding and subtracting parts from him depending on the story.
> 
> Wanted to make that clear because I won't be tagging Nef as a trans character, and trans peeps deserve more than, "Make of it as you will" when it comes to representation. If you see Nef as trans in this fic, that's completely fine by me, but know that that wasn't my original intention and that trans peeps will be getting more solid rep from me in the future.
> 
> Long story short, I borrowed a lot of ideas from the Transformers fandom so I can write a fic about Nef getting boned by his bf. Been wanting to write a smutfic for these two for years, so *shrug*, here we are on this Sinday Sunday on this day in the year of 2020…
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading and supporting! :D See you all in the next story!


End file.
